This invention relates to a fixing device for a speed meter driven gear for use in an automobile.
A speed meter driven gear, in general, is mounted in an extension housing of a transmission casing so as to actuate a speed meter for indication as well as drive an odd meter. Hitherto, the fixing of the driven gear in its axial direction has been effected in the end face of extension housing by using a thrust bearing. To this end, the extension housing of the general type need be partly modified for forming an end face for use in a thrust bearing. This, however, is attended with the drawbacks that the housing becomes complicated in construction as well as suffers from the uneven strength, for example, the strong or weak portion appears in the housing, resulting in the lowering in the rigidity thereof. With an intension to avoiding the lowering in the rigidity, to form an end face for use in a thrust bearing is accompained by another drawback that a compact and light weight housing is difficult to be obtained. Particularly, in case the housing is molded by a die casting process, an excessive wall thickness results. This leads to increase in a manufacturing cost as well as increase in weight. Furthermore, the attaching position is restricted to a greater extent depending upon a parting line of a mold. A further attempt has been made, in which a pin is provided between the rotary shaft having one end, on which is fixed a speed meter driven gear, and the sleeve fixed to the extension housing, so that the rotary shaft may not be slipped off from the sleeve. Such a construction is inferior from the viewpoint of assembling and disassembling. In addition, machining for providing a bore for the sleeve need resort to eccentric cutting, and so, an attention more than required should be paid so as not to damage a drill used.